Cleo Watkins
Cleo Watkins is a minor character from the Opera TV Cutieverse series Treasure Divers. Debut and further appearances In the first season and movie Cleo's first appearance was in the episode Welcome to Grohum Cove, wherein she introduced herself to new arrival Demott Smith. When Demott took notice of her bare feet, Cleo revealed that she was always barefoot, and offered to tell him about why she was this way some time. In the episode Cleo's Story, she indeed stayed true to her word, telling of how she ran away from home after her parents refused to let her be barefoot. During the events of Treasure Divers: Treasure of the Ice Caves, Cleo was first to be affected by the Sacred Orb of Freezinka, being frozen in the middle of wiggling her toes. At the end of the film, she was also first to be freed from her icy prison by Quomi's song. In the first season finale The Clothes Hunt, she and Lilly decided to get full-body tans, a plan which distracted them long enough for the agents of B.A.D. to steal their discarded clothes. After Demott and Quomi found the clothes (with Quomi scaring off the B.A.D. team), the girls rewarded them by allowing the boys to worship their feet. In the second season In the year since Season 1, Cleo taught herself to do various things with her feet. When Demott became king of the Grohum Cove Ice Cream Parlour in the episode King For a Day, he chose Cleo to be his "Foot Slave", who had the job of massaging or worshipping his feet whenever he requested it. Later on, in the episode Cleo's Foot Skill Academy, she demonstrated the various foot skills she had learned, and offered to teach Demott, Lilly and Quomi. At the end of the episode, once the trio had mastered their foot skills, Cleo received a letter from her parents, informing her of their upcoming visit to make sure that she was doing well. This visit occurred in the next episode, where the true reason they came to Grohum Cove was revealed: They were going to use hypnosis to not only bring Cleo home and make her cover her feet, but also hypnotise everyone into signing a petition that would make barefooting in Grohum Cove illegal. Cleo's hypnosis failed, but she played along and made her parents think it worked until they made her wear shoes. Her subsequent act of rebellion caused everyone to remember who they were and break the hypnosis, preventing the petition from being signed. Afterwards, Cleo got back at her parents by taking off their shoes and socks, tickling their feet, and having Demott take pictures. Afterwards, as they put their footwear back on and made their way back to the train station to head home, Cleo's parents disowned her. Days later, as she entered the backrooms of the pawn shop after a long day of running the boat hire, Johnny Pawner revealed that he had been undergoing the process of adopting her, thus making him her new father, and Grohum Cove her true home. Later on, in the episode National Barefoot Day, Cleo was made aware of the titular charity fundraiser and convinced everyone in Grohum Cove to sign up. On the day of the event, Cleo led the barefoot populace of Grohum Cove in various foot-related events, including tickling endurance, tests of foot skills, and footprint painting. When the agents of B.A.D. tricked everyone into hurting their feet on their "Foot Obstacle Course", Cleo was the first to not be fooled by their disguise, and helped Quomi to send them packing. With the enemies dealt with, Cleo safely led everyone else through the obstacle course and helped to heal their feet afterwards. Appearance Cleo has blonde hair styled in a bob. She wears a light blue crop top, two silver necklaces, and a pair of light blue shorts. She is always barefoot. Personality Cleo is a kind, caring person. She has the job of running Johnny's Pawn Shop's boat hire, which she does with a smile. She is always happy to do someone a favour, as long as she gets one in return. Likes * Being barefoot * Getting her feet dirty * Wiggling her toes * Being tickled Dislikes * Wearing shoes or socks * Having her clothes stolen * Not being paid back for a favour * People who insult her barefoot lifestyle Category:Opera TV Category:Cutieverse Category:Treasure Divers Category:Opera TV Characters Category:Barefooters Category:Characters Category:Residents of Grohum Cove